gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fanon Journeys: The Trip Down Memory Lane/Transcript
This is the transcript for Nick Fanon Journeys: The Trip Down Memory Lane. Transcript Ronald: You fools are unworthy of going out alone! I'm coming with you this time! Toast Man: I'm sorry. Care for some toast? Ronald: Forget about the toast! Chickenfox: Hey, what's that thing? Frog Thing: It's headed for us! Ronald: I smell nostalgia! (the meteor explodes, opening up a portal and sucking the Illuminate inside) (cut to Chrome's house) Chrome: Almost got the high score on Fanick Scuffle! (the score goes down to -1) Chrome: Dammit! Gorge: But any score below 0 is impossible! (the Illuminate arrives) Chrome: Oh, great. It's you guys. Ronald: Can't move. Gorge: Why are you here? Ronald: We were discussing a mission to catch those otters and turn every otter into... a crocodile! Chrome: You mean... Ronald: I have a cell-altering power that I can only use if I point at the living thing in question and say, "Cell alter into" and then the species I want. Chrome: You fiend! Ronald: And then I'll make everyone forget there ever were otters. Chrome: We have to stop them! Ronald: Time to go! (the Illuminate leave in search of Lake Hoohaw) Chrome: Dammit, Illuminate! Bagel: There's one place we can go. (cut to Elijah's house) Elijah: Sorry, guys. There's nothing I can do. Gorge: I've got gum that I made myself. Elijah: I'm in! (cut to Pookie's house) Pookie: You want me to stop your archenemies from otternapping every otter in the world and turning them into crocodiles? Chrome: Yes. Pookie: I'm in! (cut to Jessica's house) Jessica: I'm getting ready for a Jessica Plz concert, which is in three days! Chrome: You can bring your guitar. (Grunge music plays while Jessica packs up her guitar) Jessica: I'm in! (cut to the Illuminate's helicopter) Chickenfox: Are we there yet? Ronald: No, idiot! Toast Man: When will we be there? Ronald: It's gonna be a bad day. (cut to Doug's house) BatDoug: Who's this Doug you speak of? Chrome: You can fight crime. BatDoug: I'm in! (the Dougmobile suddenly appears out of nowhere) (everyone gets in) Chloe: I was already in here! It's so comfortable! BatDoug: Vroom, vroom! (everyone heads for Lake Hoohaw) (cut back to the Illuminate) Ronald: Dammit, GPS! Why won't you turn on? (Nova appears) Nova: It's because I shut it off! Ronald: What the? Nova: It's nice to relax by the helicopter! Ronald: I dunno what's happening! Nova: Oh, you'll get to your destination, alright... but you'll not be breathing in the process. (Nova destroys the fuel jets and the helicopter heads straight for the lake) Ronald: I hope there are air bags! (the helicopter crashes into the lake and air bags come out) (the Illuminate get out) Ronald: Never again will I take the helicopter! (the Illuminate sail to the boardwalk) Ronald: Bingo! Now I can... Chickenfox: Totally catch them? Ronald: No, you three are! Toast Man: Great. We get to- Ronald: Just do it! (cut back to the Dougmobile) BatDoug: Vroom, vroom! Chrome: There it is! (the Dougmobile stops) Ronald: Dammit! They're here! Chrome: I request that you let those poor, innocent otters go! Ronald: Never! (Ronald makes a boat out of a capsule) Ronald: This reminds me of Dragon Ball! (Ronald takes off) Chrome: G**, uh... (Chrome sees another capsule) (Chrome makes another boat) Chrome: Let's set sail for the Illuminate's lair! (meanwhile, at the Illuminate's lair) Ronald: We got them! Toast Man: What are you doing now? Ronald: Go somewhere else, please. I'm trying to get something done. (Toast Man, Chickenfox, and Frog Thing run to the other room) (Ronald points at the otters) Ronald: Cell Alter into... crocodiles! (Ronald blasts the otters into crocodiles) (cut back to the Dougmobile) Chrome: Look out! (the Dougmobile crashes into a pole) Chrome: This was as bad as when that orange otter was riding in the Dougmobile. BatDoug: Let's go home. (cut back to Chrome's house) Chrome: I hope there are no more surprises! (Chrome walks in) Freddy Fazbear: Hey, buddies! Bonnie the Bunny: Hi, everybody! Foxy the Pirate Fox: Argh, me mateys! Ye be walking the plank! Chica the Chicken: Give it up for The April Fool! (The April Fool appears) The April Fool: I just heard that these otters were otternapped! What's up with that? Chrome: Tell us another! The April Fool: They are so green, they're- (everybody starts laughing) The April Fool: Hey, stop that! (The April Fool is flown back to Fairy World) (TBA)